The Shadow Of Halloween
by Hells Hidden Angel
Summary: (Halloween story yay!) Sonic and his friends are invited to Shadows party but find that something really wierd has happened...(LOL! Im bad at summaries X3)


The Shadow of Halloween 

Note: Sonic and company don't belong to me.....but I can torture them with the stories I type Mwhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: Your evil.....;;.....

Me: I know!

Shadow: Me too! X3

Me: Yeah we da evil peoples!!! X3 -Stands in a weird evil pose-

Sonic & Shadow: O.o?

Tails: --....can we just get on with the story?

Me: Okay Tailsie walsie! -

Tails:.....Don't call me that.....

Knuckles: On with the story! 3

Kanna: I am Jessie's...A.K.A. Riku's...buddy Cherylin, K? Just so you peoples know, alright?

"Hurry up Amy. Or we'll miss Shadows party!" The young two-tailed fox called out to his pink hedgehog friend. Amy came out wearing a Dracula's wife costume, which was purple and made of soft fabric. The tips of the dress were lined with black, and on her arms were gold bracelets. She walked over to the little fox dressed as a pumpkin and poked his nose. "Never rush a lady when she's putting on her make-up, Tails" The fox scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "Sorry Amy...". The pink hedgehog nodded when a chao with a cowboy scarf and hat flew in, followed by a little light tan rabbit dressed as blue fairy. "Mr. Sonics here to pick us up, come on!" She called to them. "Okay Cream" Tails said walking to the rabbits side as Amy hugged the little chao "I see you dressed up Cheese too, huh?" She asked noticing the hat, Cream nodded and all of them walked out of the apartment to meet the speedy blue hedgehog, Sonic.

Sonic liked to wear his Vampire costume every Halloween and this year was no exception. He had his regular cape, fake fangs, and his new bright green contacts that made him appear to have soulless eyes with no pupil. He leaned against the wall of the apartment waiting for the others. He'd had heard from Shadow that Riku, Kanna, and Knuckles were already there. Of course he'd known Riku to be with Shadow. But he didn't know her friend Kanna would be there, even Knuckles for that matter.

"Sonikku!" A non forgetting voice called to him snapping him out of his trail of thoughts. He looked to the entrance and walked over to greet the group. "Hey all!" He said hugging the rabbit to the chao and the fox. Amy ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Sonikku you look so handsome!" She squealed in excitement. Sonic struggled from her grasp with very little effect. "Uh...Amy could you please loosen your grip?" He managed to get out of his mouth. She let him go and smiled happily. "Come on we don't want to be late!" Cream called to them as Tails, Cheese and herself had gotten a head start at walking to Shadows home. "Hey, wait up guys!" Sonic called running after them with Amy behind him.

Shadows home had been well decorated with Halloween things. Webs hung above the roof of the porch. A skeleton was sitting motionless on the porch chair with a bowl of candy on its lap. The wood on the porch creaked, but Sonic guessed it had always been like that. The door was flowered with green goo and webs.

"Wow...he really out did this..." Tails said staring in ah at the haunting looking house. Cream clung to his arm shaking at the site. Amy walked up to the house door and looked at them with her gloved hand on the door. "Come on guys, he just has a Halloween spirit, that's all!" She said smiling. She knocked on the door and after waiting for a while of no answering and constant knocking Amy looked to her friends in frustration. "Why isn't he here?! He said he'd be home all day!" She complained. Sonic scratched his head in confusion and looked into the window. The lights were on as seen through the curtains. But no moving shadows were around. Which made Sonic ponder, Shadow never leaves his lights on...what's going on? The blue speedster walked to the door and opened the door with ease, he stormed in. "Shadow I know you're in here!!!" He yelled in anger "Come out or we'll start the stupid party without you!!!"

Silence.

Where was he? Tails and the others walked in slowly. Amy came to Sonics side and looked around. The house had no clues of other lives in the house. "He's here I know it...he's just trying to scare us..." He said as his hands curled into fists. "Well then lets split up and try to find him," Amy concluded "Tails, Cream and Cheese look down here in the first floor and Sonic and I will search upstairs alright?" They all nodded and walked their own ways.

"Tails?" The rabbit whispered to him still hugging his arm for safety. The fox stopped and looked down at his little friend. "Yes, Cream?" He could tell by the way she was shivering she had been scared all the time. "I'm scared...what do you think happened to Mr. Shadow?" Tails hugged her and looked at her with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry he's the fastest thing alive next to Sonic so he just might be playing a silly trick on us that's all" Her shivering stopped only to return when there was a footstep heard in the room they were in, which was a closet room of some sort. They saw a cardboard box pushed a bit then nothing else was heard. "T-Tails...w-what w-was th-th-that!?" Cream shivered as Tails held her closer trying to catch a glimpse of anything. "I-I don't kn-know..." Tails let her go and told the chao to stay close to her as he slowly and carefully stepped towards the boxes. He stretched his neck a bit to the right side of the box and yelped at the site of large blue dead eyes peaking out from a small space between all of the boxes. Cream tried to scream her mouth was quickly covered with a large gloved hand with two deadly spikes at the knuckle part and taken away from the area into darkness. Tails meanwhile looked in horror as a tiger girl had thrown the boxes away revealing herself.

Kanna.

But what was so different was that her teeth were sharper and her body was limp like a...zombie? Her claws were extended and her face showed no emotion at all. Tails then thought that he wished he'd never come to Shadows home at all. What he saw last was Kanna lunging at him and he blacked out.

Sonic tossed another pile of junk across the room(a bunch of papers and folders....). Amy had noticed he was furious with the black hedgehog for trying to trick him. At least they hoped this was all some sort of Halloween trick. They had been searching from room to room for the people that were supposed to be there. So far no one was found and this last room wasn't making things easier. "We've looked everywhere and that freakin faker isn't here!!!" Sonic yelled kicking a box aside that was put at the foot of the bed that was in the room. Amy's eyes widened at the site that was there. Sonic was to angry to even notice anything and she was to shocked to say anything. He stomped over to the hallway and grumbled walking over to another room.

On the floor was the body of a black and blue creature with frightening purple eyes that showed its last sign of fear. Blood was hidden and soaked into the creatures fur and carpet floor. Its mouth lay open a bit showing larger fangs than normal. Riku. She had looked like this before. In death. But no one was expecting to see her dead...again. Amy walked slowly over to the cat-like creature and kneeled down to her side. "R-...Riku?" She whispered. The unreadable face shown no response to her voice. At least until she poked her a bit. The eye quickly moved to look at Amy and didn't move again. Not even a blink. Amy stood up and walked slowly away from the 'undead' creature that lay before her. She would have grabbed the door and ran to Sonic, but Riku's corpse moved again. This time it was using its unsteady arms to lift itself up. It was exactly like the horror movies you'd see on T.V. with zombies and the living dead. The eyes of Riku targeted Amy and she, yet again, seized to move. "Aaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyy...." Her voice said slowly and abnormally. Amy shivered at her voice and was stunned in horror as Riku walked wobbly forward. Amy tried to run but her fear had consumed her and she quivered. Before Amy could give a yelp Riku covered her mouth with her hand and unconsciousness took Amy over.

The furious blue hedgehog stomped downstairs and called out to his friends to leave the house. But when nothing was heard he yelled in anger and ran in his fastest speed, searching for his friends.

Nothing.

He stopped in what looked to be the living room with the TV and couches. "Shadow!!!" He yelled out with his head back facing the ceiling. The name echoed throughout the house. He coughed and took a seat on the couch thinking of what could have possibly happened. He laughed a bit when he thought his friends got lost in the house. But a chill went up his spine when he felt as though he was being watched. He slowly turned to look behind him and saw nothing but a painting of Maria on the white wall. He jumped up when he heard a noise from upstairs. _Amy_ He thought. He speed up the stairs and remembered how he checked all the places not to long ago. How could Amy and the others just disappear?

He went into what seemed to be Shadows computer room with gadgets and technical things. But nothing was moving. He turned to get out of the room until the door slammed shut and a little click sound indicating it was locked. Sonic stood facing the door in disbelief. He immediately started to pull and kick at the door to open. "Scared now blue hedgehog?" He paused the fury attacking on the door and looked behind him with a worried and angry expression. "Wh-who's there?" He questioned unable to keep the stuttering inside. The room was dark and the only light was of the moon through the window. A Shadowed figure came out of a door on the left side of the room where Sonic stood. Sonics eyes widened as the figure stepped into the moonlight. Shadow. His eyes were colder than their usual look. He had larger fangs now and his claws had torn through the gloves on his hands. He had a cape and looked like a much more realistic vampire than Sonic. Sonic gasped at the large knife in the fakers left hand. The one step Shadow took closer to Sonic gave the blue hedgehog enough guts to start banging on the door again. Shadow only smirked and the door swung open and Sonic fell to the ground. He looked up to see Kanna the tiger with an unreadable expression on her face. He quickly got up and started running from them down the stairs.

At the end of the stairs, he bumped into a red creature and when he backed away from it a bit he saw Knuckles the echidna with darker fur and piercing violet eyes. At his side was Cream the rabbit and her chao both with the same eyes as the others. The echidna stretched a hand out to grab the hedgehog but Sonic yelped and quickly ran away into the living room and saw a two tailed fox with his back turned to Sonic kneeling down, looking at the boxes. "Tails!-"Before the hedgehog could warn him about the danger he saw the fox turn to him and his eyes came to be the same way as all the others. Sonic backed away and then ran for the door only to be stopped by a blue and black cat-like creature. Riku was also possessed like the others. He stepped a bit away from her and then turned to see all of them.

He was surrounded.

They had circled him and all had evil smiles on their faces. Shadow pointed the knife he had at Sonic and the blade almost touched his nose as Sonic stiffened. "You die now faker!" Silence fell upon them and Sonic shut his eyes tightly. Then there was a loud laugh that came from behind him. He turned and opened his eyes to see Riku holding her stomach and cracking up. Soon enough everyone except Sonic was laughing, clutching their stomachs or falling to the floor. Shadow had the knife still pointed at Sonic laughing a bit. He flicked the rubber knife at Sonics nose and put it at his side saying "You really are easy to scare, faker!" Sonic looked blankly at Shadow then his hands curled into fists. "You mean this was nothing but a stupid trick? I knew it!" Knuckles shook his head and stood up to the hedgehogs "It was stupid enough to get you scared though!" Sonic glared at the echidna. But the echidna just laughed. Sonic turned to Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese. "How did you guys find out about this?" Amy paused her laughter and looked to her hero. "They scared us to but then they told us what they were doing and we were let in on it" She said starting to laugh again covering her mouth. "This is the best Halloween party I've ever been to," Kanna said looking to Sonic "especially seeing you as a scared hedgehog!!!" She stuck her tongue out to him and he glared at her. "You got something to say kitty cat?!" He yelled and he began chasing her throughout the house. Riku poked her boyfriend on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Maybe next time we should do a movie like 'The Ring'" The black hedgehog laughed a bit at the thought and nodded as they watched Sonic being teased and running after Kanna.

This was one Halloween night they would never forget.

Me: End

Sonic: ...I'm not that scared!

Shadow: Are too Faker!

Sonic: Am not!

Knuckles: Are too!

Sonic: Am NOT!!!!!!

Everyone but Sonic: ARE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: O.O;;;......eep!......

Kanna: Heeheehee!!!


End file.
